Romance In Storybrooke High
by HookerHeartBeat
Summary: Emma and Regina are teenagers at Storybrooke High. Emma is a trouble maker and Regina is basically perfect. Eventual Swan Queen AU. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan, the teenage rebel. The girl everyone stays out of the way for in the hallways of Storybrooke High. Is she mean? No, but she definitely knows how to throw a punch or two.

Regina Mills. The only word to describe her? Perfect. Straight A student, wealthy family, the kind of girl that teachers love. A complete opposite of Emma.

On the first day of school, Emma is heading to first period. Math. The bell rang nearly fifteen minutes ago and she's late, but she obviously doesn't give a shit. Taking her time, she walks to the last empty seat left and sits down beside a beautiful brunette. Emma has seen this girl around school before but never actually talked to her. She's way too much of a goody, but her beauty intrigues her.

Regina catches a glimpse of long blonde hair bouncing wildly out of the corner of her eye. Groaning under her breath, she knows this won't possibly turn out well. She knows Emma's reputation for disturbing the pleasant routine of mankind, and she hates her with a passion. With the intention of glaring, she looks at Emma, but is surprised to see her grinning widely back at her. Caught off guard, Regina half smiles and quickly looks to the front of the room. _What the hell was that all about?_ _She must be plotting against me_.

Further into the lesson, irritation floods Regina when she feels a tap on her shoulder form none other than Emma.

_"What do you want?" _She whispers.

_"Can I use a pencil?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Please? How else am I supposed to do my work?"_

_ "I guess you should have thought of that before coming to class without one!" _Regina snaps and gets a scolding look from the teacher.

_"Oh, come on its just a pencil…"_

_ "I said no."_

_ "Bitch."_

_ "Excuse me?!" _

_ "Regina, please stay quiet, you're distracting others" _Mr. Hoffman says. Emma smirks and Regina gives her a look that could kill.

_"So how about that pencil?"_

_ "…"_

_ "If you don't lend me a fucking pencil I have a way of getting it from you myself."_

_ "Why? Just ask someone else."_

_ "But I want your pencil. You're cute." _Regina couldn't help the blush that rose to her olive toned cheeks, which only made her frustration grow.

_ "GET YOUR OWN DAMN PENCIL!" _She nearly shouts.

_"That's enough, Regina Mills! Detention at break." _Emma couldn't help but feel kind of bad at the look on Regina's face. It was her fault after all.

Two classes later, Regina hesitantly walks into the detention room and chooses a desk close to the front, of course. Unsurprisingly, Emma is already sitting in the back corner, feet propped up on her table, headphones in ears. When she looks up to see Regina walking towards the front, she turns her music off and heads to sit beside the brunette.

_"What are you doing?"_

_ "Sitting by you."_

_ "Leave me alone."_

_ "Jeesh, why so grumpy?"_

_ "It's your fault I'm here, I'm allowed to be angry."_

_ "Actually, if you just lent me that pencil you wouldn't be here right now." _Regina rolls her eyes and pulls out a book, signaling that she doesn't want to talk. Emma decides to give her a break and let her read. She doesn't want to be hated by her now.

* * *

Sorry I cut it off so soon, but this is my first fic, and if it sucks i won't continue, but if you guys like it and want me to keep going, I definitely will! So please leave reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the school day, Regina headed to the ladies room to fix herself up. _Ladies always must keep neat and tidy_, as her mother always says. A putrid, familiar sent filled her senses. Cannabis. Emma sitting on the counter, staring wide eyed and guilty. After a moment, Emma was relieved to find it was only Regina who walked in on her smoking pot.

_"Jesus Christ Regina! You scared the shit out of me."_

_ "Maybe you shouldn't be doing this in the first place. You're going to get caught."_

_ "Not if nobody tells, and since you and I are the only ones who know, I'll be fine."_

_ "Who said I won't tell someone. That's illegal – and disgusting – you know."_

_ "Ugh loosen up babe." _That deserved a scowl. _"Its fine. You want a toke?"_

_ "Absolutely not. Now if you don't mind, put that away while I do my business."_

_ "Hmm and what kind of business are you hoping to get done in here?" _Emma winks.

_ "Okay, obviously you're too high to think straight, so, I'll just leave."_

_ "No, Gina wait!" _She leaps off the counter and grabbed Regina's arm. _Don't leave."_

_ "Then put that away."_

_ "Okay. Hang on a sec." _Emma takes one more puff and throws the joint away. They were both awkwardly silent for the next few minutes while Regina fixed herself up, not that much was needed since she's always flawless. So flawless, that Emma can't tear her eyes away from her round ass. Regina notices and a heat ignites in her core. _What the hell? Well, I have to admit, Emma does have some… attractive qualities. Like her smile, always so real and glowing, and her – Oh, Regina shut up! Remember, love is weakness._ She snaps her head up at the blonde and Emma quickly looks up to meet her eyes, thinking it looked innocent enough.

_ "See something you like?" _Regina smirks. _Oh my god did I just flirt with her? _She could see the blush quickly creeping the blonde's neck. Emma is taken aback, but quickly composes herself and smoothly answers.

_"Actually, you have a pretty nice ass." _Now it's Regina's turn to be taken aback. A wetness forms between her legs. Emma notices when Regina awkwardly crosses her legs and knows she has won this battle. _"But, I should get going. Cya." _As she walks out the door her hand accidentally brushes Regina and both can't deny the spark they felt.

* * *

I'm adding this tonight. I know it's not a lot but before i continue on i thought maybe you guys deserved a little extra taste.. just to see if you like it :) Please let me know if i should keep going or stop it here.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina lays awake in bed that night, thinking about her encounter with the annoying - and captivating - blonde. She knows she mustn't feel the way she does because if her mother found out, she'd be dead before she could blink. Yet she can't stop thinking about the sparkle in those green eyes. The way she doesn't seem phased by anything... _God Regina, do not do this. Emma is pure trouble. _

Emma lays awake as well, but she's embracing the way she feels for Regina. Yeah, maybe she's a little worried that the exotic brunette won't fall for her charm, and a little guilty for taking Regina away from her perfect ways, but she can't and won't ignore the spark.

As always, Regina gets to math early. Exactly thirty seconds before the bell. When her stomach does a little flip at Emma walking in, she scolds herself for being so weak. _I won't show interest, I won't show interest, I wont sh-_

_"Hey." _Emma speaks lightly.

_"Hello."_

_"How are you?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Uh..." _Nervous, she fidgets with the zipper on her red jacket. The leather one Regina hates so much. _"So, I'm sorry about yesterday."_

_"What about yesterday?"_

_"Well..." _Regina enjoys the uncomfortable look on Emma's face. _"For... Staring and, you know, being, uh-"_

_"A pig?"_

_"Not what I was going to say, but yeah."_

_"I accept your apology, Swan. Now sit down, class is about to start."_

_"Can I uh, borrow a pencil?"_

_"You've got to be kidding me!" _Clearly irritated, Regina pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs, handing Emma a pencil, their fingers brushing in the process. Both of them freeze at the contact, not wanting to move. Regina is first to come to her senses and quickly pulls her hand away. _"Please give it back at the end of class"_

_"Yeah, sure. Thanks." _ Light-headed, Emma sits and chews the pencil out of habit.

_"Hey, get that out of your mouth!"_

_"Oh, sorry. Habit." _She receives a glare from the brunette and blushes.

Regina is quite surprised to see Emma blushing so much. It can't mean anything, can it? _She did compliment my ass yesterday, but that's just Emma being Emma... Or is it? _Flustered, she doesn't notice when Mr. Hoffman is speaking to her and earns another detention, with Emma of course.

* * *

_"Well, you can't be mad at me today since this one is your fault. What was going on with you anyways?"_

_"I don't know if you're aware of this, but we're not actually allowed to be talking right now"_

_"Nobody's in here."_

_"I am and I follow rules."_

_"No, you're talking right now so obviously not."_

_"..."_

__The silence is eating at Emma.

_"So tell me about your life. Who are your parents? What do they do?"_

_"Why on earth would you want to know that"_

_"You're interesting. I want to know you."_

_"Oh." _Is all Regina can say. No one has ever taken a genuine interest in her before.

_"Yeah. So... Are you going to tell me?"_

_"My mother's name is Cora. My father's name was Henry. He passed away."_

_"Oh. Sorry to hear that. How'd he die?"_

_"Always the sensitive one aren't you, Swan?" _Regina remarks sarcastically. _"It was a heart attack. At least, that's what my mother told me."_

_"You don't believe her?"_

_"I don't know. I don't like thinking about it."_

_"Sorry for asking." _ A small, sad smile creeps onto the brunette's face. _"It must be hard, with just a mother and all. I have no parents. Well, they must be out there somewhere... Maybe they're dead, I don't know. Right now I'm living with a family that's nice enough. I'll be eighteen soon though, so then I can move out."_

_"Wow, I got a whole life story without even having to ask." _The older student acts uninterested, but she wants to know more.

_"Well, I thought... I felt bad and wanted to direct the attention on something else."_

_"How sweet of you..." _Regina expresses emotionless. More silence. _Did I offend her? _Regina wonders. _Maybe I was a little too harsh. Ugh but if I say something she'll know I care. Just stay quiet. _She doesn't listen to herself

_"Thank you." _Sigh. _"That was thoughtful of you, Emma." _Emma smiles a real, genuine smile. The one that Regina loves and she can't stop the grin that shows up on her own face.

If the bell didn't ring at that moment, they probably could have stared at each other smiling forever. Side by side, hips bumping every so often, they walk out of detention, reluctantly parting ways out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I'm really happy I got some reviews, all saying I should continue :) So I did as I was told and added this bit here. :) Hope you enjoy! Please keep reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my god. Get out of my fucking head Regina Mills! _For the past week, Emma has been having full-blown insomnia. This attraction towards Regina is completely eating her alive. The worst part is, there's no way Regina could possibly feel the same way. She's straight as an arrow. Emma thought she was as well, but she's never felt anything near what she feels for Regina for any boy before. How is she supposed to keep this windstorm of emotions locked up inside herself?

_God, her ass looked so great today in that sexy pencil skirt… And the way her –_ _Goddmanit. _Emma feels a familiar wetness between her legs, as she has been for the past few nights as well. Sighing, Emma slides her hand towards her hot center and grinds against her palm, moaning Regina's name every so often.

_"Hey Gina." _Emma smiles innocently as if she hasn't been mind-fucking her the moment she walked into the door and saw the gorgeous brunette sitting in her assigned seat.

_"Hello." _Regina and Emma have taken up a routine. Saying 'hey' to each other every morning in math and somehow getting themselves in detention together, only to meet up again after school in the bathrooms to talk about their days, both trying to ignore this insane connection they feel with each other, not believing the other could feel the same back. _"You don't look so good. Rough night?"_

_"Kinda. Didn't get enough sleep."_

_"Tell me about it. I haven't been sleeping properly either." Yet you still manage to look flawless, _Emma thinks. Their eyes meet and Emma can't help but wonder if Regina's sleeping problems stem from the same roots her own do.

_"Any particular reason?"_ Regina's face heats up when Emma asks this. Sweeping a short dark lock of hair off her face, she composes herself and replies.

_"School. It's been stressing lately. You know, with all the detentions. If I get one more they're going to call home and my mother will flip." _

_"Oh." _Emma's heart sinks when she realizes she might not have another detention spent with her admirer _"Sure will be boring there without you."_

_"Do you like, have detention every day or something? How the hell do you manage to do that?"_

_"Last year the teachers were so fed up with me that they decided to shove extra detentions into the next year, which is now, so… yeah."_

_"Well if that's how you finish all of your sentences, I can see why they've gotten so fed up." _

_"Oh, shut up." _Emma chuckles and lightly nudges Regina's shoulder, causing them both to redden. Awkwardly, they both laugh quietly and stand there silently.

_"So, since you won't be in detention today, maybe we should find a new place to hang out. Maybe at break or something." _Emma suggests, stunning Regina. She's been so used to sitting alone, reading at breaks she doesn't remember what it's like to actually hang out with someone. This means she'll be required to talk and be entertaining. Panic starts building inside her until she realizes she's been doing just fine talking to Emma during detention. This is exactly the same thing.

_"Yeah, that would be wonderful"_

_"Cool! Okay, well… um, yeah. Cool!" Damn, Swan, way to sound smooth. _

* * *

_"Let's go sit over there under that apple tree."_ They move together towards the sizable apple tree and take their seats. Emma leaning against the trunk, Regina directly across from her.

_"So, why haven't you been able to sleep?" _Regina questions.

_"Oh, uh. I don't really know. I've been distracted I guess."_

_"By what?"_

_"School, detention. Same as you."_

_"I don't buy that. Emma Swan doesn't get phased by getting in a little trouble." _

_"Yeah, you're right. I don't know what it is."_

_"Alright then." _Clearly, Regina doesn't believe that one bit.

_"What about you? Is it really school affecting your sleep?"_

_"Of course!" _Not. _"Unlike you, I care about my education."_

_"If that's really it, why did you blush when I asked you?"_

_"You tell me why you blushed when I asked you and my I'll tell you my reason." _

_"No deal."_

_"Oh, come on, what could it possibly be? You have an undying infatuation with me and you were fantasizing about me all night long?" _Taken aback, Emma's eyes goes wide and she struggles to speak clearly. Almost like magic, she's overcome with this sense of confidence. Not only that though, confidence and desire. Desire for Regina. Her words made her wet all over again and all she can focus on are the brunette's dark red, full lips. She leans forward, momentarily glancing up at Regina's deep brown orbs darkening by the second.

_"Emma, what are you doing?" _

_"Sh, just let me…" _Before Regina can say another word, Emma lightly presses her lips against the brunette's. At first, Regina freezes, keeping her lips in a tense line, but when she realizes Emma is actually doing this, and wanting every bit of it, she lets her self relax. When she kisses her back, Emma moans and tangles her fingers through Regina's soft hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Regina swipes her tongue against Emma's thin, soft lip and Emma opens her mouth allowing Regina access. Feeling Regina's arms tighten around her, Emma moans again and climbs on top of Regina, lightly rocking against her thigh. Temporarily breaking the kiss, Regina murmurs,

_"Should we be doing this here?" _As if to say yes, Emma goes back to kissing Regina, not worrying about anything stopping them. Loving this moment of feeling the brunette, filled with desire underneath her.

Hearing a cough right above them, they fly apart to see the principle standing right there.

"_I will not be having any of this in my school grounds. In my office, now!" _


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in the office that belongs to Mr. Gold, Emma and Regina glance awkwardly at each other every so often, neither of them believe they got caught doing... that. Neither of them believing they were doing that in the first place. Emma wasn't worried about Gold calling home since her foster family didn't really care what she got up to, but Regina was a whole different story. On the outside, she was perfectly calm and collected, but on the inside, she was extremely anxious.

_"So, dearies, perhaps I should explain to you what's going to happen. Emma, I won't call home, because of obvious reasons. Such as, I know your living situation and realize it won't make a difference. Same goes for Regina, because I know it might cause more damage than needed. Seeing that be, there's really nothing I can do but ask for you to no longer be doing such... Innapropriate things on these grounds. Are we clear?" _No, this wasn't right. People didn't just get away with things when it came to Gold.

_"Okaaay, what's the catch?" _Emma questions.

_"No catch. Guess I'm just having a good day." _He winks. _"Now, leave my office before I change my mind."_

They both let out a sigh of relief once the office door closes behind them.

_"That was so weird. I would know, I've been to his office too many times to count. He never just lets me get away with anything. But then again, your like, the best student so I guess he likes you."_

_"Oh no, that man does not like me."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Lets just say I don't think he's suitable to be a principle."_

_"What the hell does that mean?"_

_"Well him and my mother used to..." _Regina cringes at the memory, _"Have a thing."_

_"Holy shit! That's disgusting." _

_"Language, Swan."_

_"Sorry."_

_"But yes, it's quite disturbing."_

_"Onto a different subject. Are we going to talk about what happened earlier?"_

_"To what are you suggesting?"_

_"I mean... What we got caught for. It kind of just happened out of nowhere, and well, I want to know what this means for us."_

_"Oh." _She sucks in a sharp breath. _"Right, I suppose we should talk about it."_

_"Yeah, so, what are your feelings around it? Is that something you want to continue?" _Emma shows off her charming grin, but quickly changes her face into a serious expression. _"Or would that be too much for, you know, for you to deal with because of your mom and shit?"_

_"Right now, I'm not sure. Can we just take this one day at a time?"_

_"Yeah, of course! So... Can I still kiss you?" _Regina looks up at Emma to find her face merely inches away. She looks down at Emma's pink lips and slowly moves forward, closing the gap. A light kiss is shared between the two and they smile once broken apart. _"Wanna come over? Nobody will be home til like.. midnight."  
_

_"What are you suggesting?" _Regina purrs.

* * *

_"So, are you into horrors, comedies, romance?"_

_"I love horrors." _The brunette states.

_"I actually never pictured you being a horror kind of girl."_

_"I never realized you pictured me at all."_

_"Oh, trust me I picture you all the time, in all different sorts of ways." _At this Regina can only gasp, feeling lascivious. She nearly pounces on top of Emma while their lips smash together feeling the familiar pull in her usually cold heart. Gasping, Emma falls on her back with Regina on top of her grinding hungrily into her. She moves one leg out from underneath the brunette so that their legs are intertwined deliciously, both moving in unison against each other. When Emma's hands find Regina's perfect round ass, the brunette moans into Emma's mouth, causing the blonde to unzip Regina's skirt, slowly pulling it down with the black lace thong. Regina begins grinding faster and moves her own hands to unbutton Emma's ridiculously tight jeans.

The skin to skin contact is thrilling, causing them both to come closer to the edge. Regina moves on top of Emma so that their clits are against each other's and begins moving faster and faster, panting and moaning Emma's name. Underneath, Emma is enjoying the feeling of being dominated by this angelic girl. She can feel how horny Regina is and that only makes her come closer to her climax.

Their movements become sloppy when the pleasure is indescribable and they simultaneously orgasm into one another.

Still breathing quite heavily, Regina slides off of Emma and lays beside her. Staring into each other's eyes, they share a few sweet kisses and drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Thanks so much for all the reviews guys :) It's keeping me motivated to keep on writing, and if you have any suggestions don't be scared to comment them. :D

* * *

Regina wakes up panic-ridden.

_"Emma, wake up! It's midnight."_

"Oh shit, you gotta get home!"

_"What is my mother going to do?" _She says to herself more than Emma.

_"Um, what IS she gonna do?"_

_"Honestly, I have no idea."_

_"Would she hurt you?"_ Chuckling, Regina shifts her brown eyes to the floor while answering.

_"Of course not." _She says convincingly, but Emma can spot a lie from a mile away.

_"Really? Cuz you seem pretty scared..." _Recieving a glare from the older girl, Emma stops pushing,

_"I guess you should leave then. Anything I can do?"_

_"No. Goodnight."_

_"Night. I lo- really hope your mom doesn't do anything too harsh."_

_"Thank you." _She speaks quietly, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Practically running out the door, she slams it behind her and then she's gone. Emma sighs and trudges back to her bed to resume sleeping.

* * *

Regina isn't sitting in math the next morning. Worried, Emma sends her a text.

**hey.. u ok? where r u?**

Anxiously, she checks her phone almost every minute, still not getting any reply by the end of the day. _Should I go to her house to check on her? _She wonders as she roams the schoolground aimlessly. _No, it's probably nothing Emma. She'll just get mad at you if you interrupt whatever she's doing. _Rationalizing her way out of checking on Regina, she still has a feeling in the pit of her gut that something's wrong. Foolishly ignoring her intuition, she walks home and tries calling the brunette's home phone. No answer.

**Regina? What the hell is going on?**

* * *

Meanwhile, Cora was furious when her abominable daughter came home extra late the night before. What on earth could she have been doing? She had forced her daughter to stay home from school the next day in order to give her the punishment that was needed.

Early in the morning, Regina's mother hurried into the teenagers bedroom and grabbed the girl by her hair, dragging her out of bed.

_"Mother! What are you doing?" _Regina screamed in agony.

_"Where the hell were you last night? You filthy, worthless peasant!"_

_"I h-had to... G... Go to the libra-library." _She baretly manages to get out, now that her mother has her pressed against the wall, a firm hand around her delicate neck.

_"Don't lie to me! You know what happens when you lie!"_

_"I'm not l-lying. I swear!" _Cora yanked her from the wall and pushed her against the floor, kneeling on her abdomen, hand still clutched to Regina's windpipe.

_"Do you think I am a fool? I myself took a trip down to the library to see if you were there. Guess what! You weren't there, you foolish, foolish girl." _Stepping off Regina, the older woman slaps the tears off Regina's face. _"I didn't raise you to be weak. Wipe that pained look off your face and do as you're told."_

_"Yes, mother." _She winces at the way her own voice shakes.

* * *

**_Lo_****ok, I'm really worried and if u dont reply to this im coming to ur house, k?**

Still nothing, so the blonde races out the door of her small apartnment and all but runs all the way to Regina's house. Before she steps foot on the wealthy girl's property, her phone vibrates from inside her pocket. Regina.

* * *

A soft shrill of music wakes Regina up, where she is cuffed to a wooden table in the root cellar. Struggling, she pulls her phone from her pocket and sees she has new messages. Seeing what Emma wrote, she starts to panic, knowing her mother will do something even worse if Emma were to show up at the door. Hands bleeding, she replies.

**Don't come. It's fine. I caught a cold and my mother took my phone from me. You don't have to worry.**

**omg! im outside ur house right now. can i come see you?**

**No.**

**what the hell? why not?**

**I'm grounded.**

**so?**

**SO?! My mother will kill you if you step into this house when you're unwelcome.**

**k.. i get ur mom is a little crazy, but she cant be that bad.**

**Just go home, okay? I'll be back at school tomorrow.**

**fine... cya.**

Irritated, Emma huffs and heads back home, not seeing the evil scowl staring at her from inside the white mansion possessed by Cora.

* * *

Emma notices how pale and exhausted Regina looks when she sits down next to her in Mr. Hoffman's class room.

_"Must have been a shitstorm of a cold, ha? You look terrible!"_

_"Charming, as always, Swan." _Monotonously, Regina says, shifting uncomfortably under Emma's suspicious gaze. The movement caused the black scarf around Regina's collar to reveal a dark purple mark.

_"Oh my god, Regina! What happened?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Your neck! That's one hell of a bruise... What the hell?"_

_"That is none of your concern, Swan."_

_"Considering what happened between us the other night, I think it is."_

_"That was purely physical. Didn't mean anything." _Venomously, Regina snaps. Assuredly hurt, Emma sinks back into her chair and stares straight ahead for the remainder of the lesson, fighting back the sting behind her green eyes.

When the period is over, Emma awkwardly glances over at Regina, wondering if they were going to hang out at break or not. Regina catches Emma's eye with an unreadable expression before getting up and walking away, as if her and Emma were nothing more than acquaintances. Tired of this, Emma aggresively stands from her chair and makes a beeline straight for Regina, grabbing her arm and turning her around so they faced each other. Unsuccessfully, Regina tried to hide the wince she felt when Emma's hand made contact with one of her bruises. Flustered, Emma lets go of Regina's arm and takes a step toward her, allowing her to talk quietly.

_"Please tell me what's going on with you. What did Cora do to you?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I care goddamnit! I know you care too, but you're obviously scared. Of what? I have no idea but you better fucking tell me right now cuz I'm not going to take anymore of this." _Clearly taken aback, the brunette inclines her head and motions for Emma to follow her. They walk in tensed silence to the spot under the apple tree.

_"I assume you've gathered the fact that my mother isn't... The mother type. Well, she was really angry that I didn't come home before curfew and she has her own insane ways of dealing with it. I myself am able to deal with that, so I have no need for you to be constantly worrying about me. I'm perfectly fine and able to take care of myself." _

_"She hurts you, Regina. That's not okay. She's crazy and you shouldn't have to put up with that." _

_"Insulting my mother isn't going to make anything better."_

_"I'm sorry. I just really want to help you."_

_"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm afraid there's nothing you can do."_

_"There has to be. What could your mom possibly do"_

_"You have no idea what she's capable of."_

_"I bet you that together, we are capable of much more."_

_"I admire your positivity, I do, but I wouldn't be so sure."_

_"You know what she's doing to you can get her sent to jail."_

_"Trust me, I'm aware of that. I've thought about it but, no matter what she does to me, I'll always... Have a love for her. Other than that, my life is great. You've seen my house. It's gorgeous."_

_"Well then, the only thing I can do is be here for you."_

_"Right." _She smiles a sad smile. _"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome, Regina." _Unsure, Emma slowly leans forward, but stops when their faces are two inches apart. As if to ask for permission, she quickly glances down at Regina's red lips and back up at her eyes, quickly darkening. Permission granted by Regina looking down at the pink lips so close to hers, Emma closes the gap and kisses Regina with all the care and compassion she has.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Mother, I have to go to school today. You can't keep me from going, I thought education was important to you."_

_"Oh, it is dear, but not when you're getting so... Distracted by your peers."_

_"Who said anything about being distracted?"_

_"Actually, Gold gave me a call the other day." _Regina's face paled at the realization of what her mother might know.

_"W-What did he say?"_

_"That you've been slacking off. He notices you getting closer with one of your classmates. A troublesome blonde I believe. Remember what I told you about making friends? That's weakness Regina! You will not talk to her - or anyone - anymore. Is that clear?"_

_"Yes, mother. I understand."_

_"Do you?"_

_"Of course. I know, education is power, power is freedom. I get it, now please let me go, or I'll be late."_

_"Have a good day." _The older woman says with no intent of the words holding any meaning.

Regina sighs as she walks out the door of her large, empty home, eager to get to school so she can see Emma. There's no way her mother - or Gold - would keep them apart. They'll have to find their own way to get around without anyone seeing them.

Regina reaches Storybrooke High right as the bell goes, hating herself for breaking her usual routine of getting there before the bell. Rushing to class, she doesn't even notice the blonde running after her calling out her name.

_"Regina! Hey, Regina? Giiinaaa!" _Emma runs up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist. Gasping, Regina tenses at the unexpected contact. Realizing who it is, she relaxes and leans back into her... her what? Her girlfriend? Her friend with benefits? What the hell were they? Seemingly not worrying about that part of it, Emma turns the brunette around in her arms and plants a kiss on her smooth, flawless cheek. _"Hey, you okay? You seem a little distracted today?" _The blonde says as they walk to class together.

_"Yes, I'm alright. We have to be careful being seen together though. Gold called my mom."_

_"Oh shit! Shit, shit shit. What did he say? Did he mentioned the thing about us under the tree? Fuck, Regina!"_

Regina rolls her eyes at the blonde's inelegant language. _"I don't think he mentioned anything about that to my mother or things would have gone way worse. He did say he thought I was slacking off because of you, but since education is so damn important to her, she doesn't want me hanging around you because apparently you're a bad influence on me."_

_"Okay, I will admit I'm super happy that it didn't go worse, but we can't just stop seeing each other!"_

_"I know. We'll have to find a way to do it discreetly."_

_"I can do that." _Emma winks cheekily. _"So, every break we can meet up at our spot under the tree. We shouldn't walk there together though."_

_"Yeah, you're right, but perhaps we should find a different spot. Gold has already caught us there once."_

_"Okay, well you know how past the tree there's a little bit of field, and then that foresty thing?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Kay well lets meet up at the tree, and then we can walk to the forest together to find a new spot in there."_

_"That sounds doable."_

_"Yeah. We can make this work."_

_"I hope so."_

* * *

Later on that day, Emma and Regina meet up at the apple tree and venture off into the forest.

_"Okay so I think there's actually benches around here somewhere."_

_"How do you know this?"_

_"I've come here quite a few times instead of going to class."_

_"How did I not guess that one?"_

_"Oh, look there they are!" _Infront of them lay an old tree, bent to the shape of a banana with branches scattered everywhere. The tree could have come straight from a horror movie. Surrounding it were three concrete benches with beautiful vines and leaves carved into the tops.

_"Wow, this is not what I was expecting, Swan. Good job."_

_"Thanks... It is a great place isn't it?" _She smiles at herself, proud of herself for thinking of this lovely location. _"So, do you think this will really work? It will be hard not being able to hang out with you whenever."_

_"There are actually a few days a week my mother goes out of town for business. Surprisingly she lets me stay home and do my own thing. She does hire a nanny, but she's on my side. Speaking of, my mother is actually leaving today, which means we can hang out. I'll just tell Daniella that I'm going to the library."_

_"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?! This works perfectly, babe!" _Regina looked up in shock at the slip of Emma's tongue and the blonde's cheeks reddened instantly. _"Sorry, I don't know what to call you really. What do we call this... This thing we have?"_

_"I'm not too sure myself. What do you want this to be?"_

_"What I want, is just to be with you. Labels aren't needed."_

_"Yes, that's what I want too. In that case I suppose I can allow you to call me 'babe'." _

_"Awesome... Babe!" _Regina can't help the chuckle that escapes her throat. She also can't help the way her hands are quickly moving towards Emma's thighs, pulling her closer, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Emma climbs on top of the brunette stradling her. Pale hands are running through soft, dark hair and moans are escaping her every so often. Emma positions one of her thighs in between Regina's and starts rocking against her, creating a pleasant rythm. Wetness is rapidly forming in Regina's pants and she so badly wants more, but this isn't the time and place, so she genty pushes her palm against Emma's chest.

_"We can't. Not here."_

_"You're right. Come to my house after school again. We can watch more movies."_

_"We barely did any movie watching last time!"_

_"Exactly" _Emma winks and Regina knows exactly what she's saying.

_"Oh, right. Yes, that... That would be wonderful. Now please get your leg away from my..." _She glances down and Emma gets the picture, repositioning herself into a more bearable pose.

Far off, they hear the school bell ring. Giving and taking one last kiss, they hop off the stone and head different ways.

* * *

The shriek from the ceiling speakers signals the end of the day and Emma is already waiting at Regina's locker.

_"Emma!" _Regina stage whispers from the ladies room. _"Emmmmaaa!" _ The blonde whips around to see the brunette's head poking around the door of the washroom. Regina wiggles her finger at her motioning to come to her.

_"Hey! What are you doing?"_

_"You can't just stand at my locker like that! Someone could see you. You have to be more careful."_

_"Sorry." _Emma says sheepishly_. "So, I take it we shouldn't walk out of here together. Where should we meet?"_

_"Let's meet at the diner across the road and over a block. From there we can walk together to your apartment."_

_"Okay that sounds good. I kind of like this sneaking around... It's fun."_

_"Yeah, but it won't be if we get caught." _She gives the blonde a look saying that she's still annoyed at her carelessness of standing at her locker.

_"I know, I know. Cya in a few."_ Emma turns around and starts towards the diner.

Still in the bathroom, Regina stands in front of the mirror taking deep breaths. Disappointed at her reflection in the mirror. _Mother would be so upset with me. How could I have let myself so far into this mess? Emma... She's so... _She tries to make herself say irritating, troublesome and as many negative things she could think of, but all that she can think? _She's so wonderful and beautiful and her ass is exquisite and... _She sighs _Oh, Regina, what have you done. _She feels a tear roll down her cheek, then another, and another. _Get yourself together! Swan can't know how miserable this is making you. _This new relationship is making her miserable alright, but at the same time it's the happiest and most free she's ever felt. _Love is so confusing... Wait, love? No! Absolutely not love._ Closing her eyes, she balls her hand into a fist and punches herself hard on her cheek, smudging the salty tear. She jams her leg into the edge of the counter as hard she can, knowing it will leave a bruise. This is the only way she's able to calm herself down.

Pacing the entry of Granny's diner, Emma checks her phone for the fourth time to keep track of how long Regina is taking. She's just about to text her when the door chimes and in steps the said brunette.

_"Gina, where were you? I was here alone for like... Ten minutes."_

_"Sorry, got caught up with about some homework." _Emma senses the lie but lets it slide.

_"Okaaay, well, now that you're here, do you want a coffee or tea or something?"_

_"No, I'm good. Thank you."_

"Alright_ then let's go."_

They walk in silence for the first few minutes and Emma can sense something wrong with the young woman beside her.

_"Hey is something wrong?"_

_"No, of course not. Is something wrong with you?"_

_"No, but you seem... I dont know, just different."_

_"I promise you I'm okay."_

_"Alright, I know you lied earlier about what made you late, but I'm not letting this one slide. Seriously, Regina, please tell me what's got you so down." _

Sighing, Regina closes her eyes tightly and runs her hand through her hair. _"This is just stressing. Sneaking around, not being able to hang out like normal people. I know it's fun for you, but this is just so hard for me. Also, knowing how much I'm letting my mother down, it's just so... Shitty!" _Emma raises her eyebrows at Regina's choice of language and even the brunette is a little surprised at herself. _"I mean, I love being with you, trust me. This is the happiest I've ever been."_

_"So what, this is the most happy, yet super stressing. How does that even make sense?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe it doesn't."_

_"So, what are you going to do?"_

_"Nothing, I guess. There's no way I'm leaving you, but my mother really can't find out."_

_"What are you scared for? What would she do?"_

_"My mother? Honestly, I do think there is something wrong with her mental state, and I'm certain she could kill you. It's like she has no heart. I don't even know if she loves me."_

_"If she'd kill me, what would she do to you?"_

_"Maybe she'd kill me too, I'm not sure. She might just, lock me away or something. I dont want to know though, okay? So let's not find out."_

_"Why can't you just call the cops?"_

_"I know that would be the smartest thing to do, but I just can't. I feel like I love her but I dont really know. Perhaps the reason I'm holding on to her is because she's the only connection I have to my father."_

_"I'm so sorry." _Emma's eyes blur, her heart aching for Regina, knowing what she's been through. Even in her own living situation with being in foster care, she's convinced Regina's had it worse. Wrapping her arms tight around the brunette's waist, she whispers sweetly, _"I will always be here to protect you. You don't have to worry about ever losing me because you won't." I love you, Regina Mills. _Emma was so closing to admitting that, but she knows Regina isn't quite ready to hear it. The embrace doesn't last long enough, but it will do for now as they walk the rest of the way to Emma's house, where a very angry Cora is waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Mother?" _Regina instantly pales, dread clear on her frozen face.

_"Yes, dear. Aren't you going to introduce me to your... Friend?" _A sickly fake smile spreads across the old woman's features and her eyes are deathly daggers, quickly bouncing back and forth between the two teens.

_"I'm Emma. Emma Swan." _The blond pipes in and Regina shoots her a look, silencing her.

_"Ah, and you are my daughter's friend, yes? Or is there something else I dont know about?" _

_"Mother, we're not friends. I'm helping her with math. She's ridiculously unintelligent." _

_"As are you if you think I'm going to buy that, you foolish, foolish child."_

_"How so? Do you really believe that I would ever willingly talk to this monstrosity?" _

_"No, which is why I'm so confused as to why you ever did and why you are ever so close with her. Don't think you can lie to me that easily. Don't you remember what happened the last time you lied? And the fact that you were lying, once again about this horrendous blonde tramp. Haven't I forbade you contact with her?"_

_"Yes, mother you did."_

_"How could you disobey me?" _Cora practically yells, stepping closer to her daughter, breathing her stale breath all over her.

_"I-I'm sorry." _Her voice comes out so weak, so fragile and scared. The most vulnerable Emma has ever heard her. She can't bare seeing her like this. Remembering the dark bruise on Regina's neck, she confidently takes a step in between the evil bitch and her daughter.

_"Leave her alone!"_

_"Excuse me? Who are you to tell ME what to do?" _The older woman grabs Emma by the neck and pushes her out of the way and onto the floor. Immediately recovering, the blonde gets back up and resumes standing in between the two. Regina can only watch, horrified by what might happen.

_"Wow, my daughter is right. So unintelligent. Do you have any idea of what I could do to you?" _Again, Cora grabs Emma's neck but this time keeps a firm grasp on it, tightening it by the second, til the blonde is choking and gasping for air.

_"Mother stop! Please, let her go! Let her go!"_

_"So, you admit you care for her?"_

_"Just let her go it doesn't matter! This isn't right!"_

_"Since when have you ever done anything right, Regina. Tell me you care about her!"_

_"Will you let her go?"_

_"Perhaps."_

_"I care about her okay! Mother, I care."_

_"Very well."_ Cora releases her grasp on the blonde's neck, but before she does, once again she throws her to the side, stepping as close as she possibly could to her frightened daughter. _"Regina, come with me." _Regina, defeated, slowly following her mother out the door. Right as soon as Cora steps out, Regina steps back and slams the door behind her, locking it.

_"Emma, do you have any good hiding places in here?"_

_"Uh.. um"_ Not expecting that at all, Emma starts to panic, trying to think of good places to hide til Cora goes away. They can hear her banging at the door, screaming at them to open the door.

_"Emma, hurry!"_

_"Okay follow me!"_ Emma runs and opens a door that Regina didn't notice when they first came in. The door leads to the basement and they run down as fast as they can, closing the door behind them. At the bottom, they slow down because it's pitch black and they can't see anything.

_"Don't you have a light down here or something?"_

_"Oh, yeah, that might be helpful."_ Emma feels around for the string and pulls it, dimly lighting up the area around them. _"Alright, see that carpet over there? There's a hatch underneath that leads to the root cellar. We can go in there, but before we do we should turn the light back off in case your mom does find her way in, that way she won't suspect that we're down here."__  
_

_"Okay. Do you have a flashlight?" _

_"Nope, but we can use my phone as one."  
_

They quickly find their way down the hatch and sit down on the cold concrete. Pulling out her cellphone, Emma shines it around the room just as a giant rat scampers by. Regina squeals and jumps up, prancing around trying to avoid the rat.

_"Wow, I never thought you'd be one to be so scared of rats" _Emma chuckles.

_"Yes, well, their filthy. You know they can have rabies."_

_"Nah. Now sit back down. It's gone."_

_"Fine."_

Regina sits down beside Emma as close to her as she can get. Emma wraps her arm around her shoulders and nuzzles her head into the crook of her neck.

"You_ know, I really think you'd be better off without her. I mean, I know she's the only connection you have to your dad, but is it really worth it?"_

Regina takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out, squeezing her eyes shut. She quickly runs a hand through her hair and quietly answers. _"It would be worth it. I'd love to just, emancipate myself from her. Watch her go to jail and see her get the punishment she deserves for everything she's done to me. I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to pull it off. What if I try, but she ends up winning? There's no doubt she'd torture both of us"_

_"Together, we can do it. All you have to do is go to the cops and tell them what she's done. Show them the bruises. They have to believe you."_

_"My mother may be crazy, but she's also very smart. She can manipulate herself out of anything. If she goes to jail I'm going to end up in the foster system and who knows where I'll have to move to."_

_"Well, you are almost 18. Maybe my foster parents will take you in as well for the time being. They have quite a bit of money and they're barely home."_

_"Yeah, and then when we're 18, we can move in somewhere else together. If my mom goes to jail I can take her money, she has a lot stashed around the house."_

_"See? This can work! We can get rid of her and be happy."_

_"I hope so. I really do."_

_"Me too." _Emma leans in with the intention of kissing Regina's lips, but the darkness leads her lips to the brunette's nose. _"Oops." _Regina laughs and kisses Emma, not missing her lips by a hair. They stay in that position for a while, their lips locked together comfortable. Regina swipes the blonde's lip with her tongue and Emma opens her mouth, their tongues swirling together deliciously. Regina places her hands on Emma's shoulder blades and pushes her down while crawling on top of her, sliding her hand up the blonde's shirt to grasp her firm breast, massaging it gently. Emma moans and slides her hand down Regina's dress pants and teases her, dancing her fingers everywhere except for where Regina most wants it. The brunette squirms around, trying to meet Emma's fingers.

_"Please, Emma." _She begs breathlessly.

_"Where do you want me"_

_"Right..." _Regina places her hand atop Emma's and guides her hand to where she needs it. _"There!" _She gasps and rubs her clit rhythmically against the blonde's palm. Emma slides a single finger into Regina and the brunette moans hungrily. Emma flips them over so she's on top and is able go grind against Regina's thigh while pleasuring the vulnerable girl underneath her.

Regina lifts her head up, capturing Emma's lips and kisses her passionately. Emma moans into the brunette's mouth which causes a burst of wetness to come from Regina. Emma feels it and gets and idea. Breaking away from the kiss, she slides Regina's shirt over her head and moves down her body, kissing every inch along the way. When she gets to her desired spot, she pulls Regina's pants fully off with the underwear in tow. She lightly kisses Regina's hips, moving closer and closer to the center. When Regina can't take the teasing any longer, she bucks her pelvis up and the blonde gets the hint, licking right up the center of Regina's sex spot. Entering her with one more digit while sucking on her clit. She can feel the brunette getting closer and closer so she removes her fingers and replaces them with her tongue, and rubs her clit with her fingers. This sends Regina right over the edge. _"Ohhh Emmaaa!" _She screams, panting. Emma smiles and plants one more light kiss on Regina's lips, wanting so badly to let her know how she feels, but it's still not the time. So instead, she removes a sweaty lock of hair from Regina's face and looks deep into her brown orbs.

_"I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy. Cora will not win." _


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **Sorry this has taken so long to update.. I just really don't know where to go with this, so if this chapter sucks, I'm really sorry! Please feel free to leave suggestions as to where you want this to go :) Also, thanks for all the reviews! I would respond to them individually, but they're like.. kind of all the same and I don't really know how to respond so I'll just say thank you :) Much love to all you swan queen shippers out there xoxo

* * *

Regina didn't go home that night, instead she sleeps comfortably in the arms of her blonde lover. She doesn't want to imagine what evil waits for her in the hollow hearted mansion a couple streets away. So many questions are running through her head and if she weren't so comfortable there was no way she would have fallen asleep. She wonders how long Cora stayed banging and screaming at the door. She wonders what's in store for her, or if she'll be able to escape the venomous woman. Emma promised her that they could do it. That they could be freely happy and not worry about anyone coming in the way, but so many doubts cross her mind.

"Morning sunshine!" Emma yawns as she hits the snooze button on her alarm clock and slowly steps out of bed. "How was your sleep?"

"Much better than it would have been if I were alone."

"Glad to hear I was able to help. Are you worried?"

"Yes. I don't know if I should even go to school today. What if my mother comes?"

"Maybe instead of going to school we can go to sheriff Graham and tell him what your moms been doing to you."

"Maybe." The blonde doesn't miss the way Regina's eyes quickly shift to the ground when she says this.

"Hey, why are you doubting this?"

"She's just... So powerful."

"Yeah, but there's nothing she can do if she gets arrested and that's what will happen."

"I mean, if we do tell the Sheriff, he's going to have to interview my mother. You know how manipulative she can be. She can wrap anyone around her finger."

"You can show your bruises."

"Those could have been from anything."

"They look like finger marks, Regina. Just trust that this will work. Please. I don't want her to hurt you anymore!" Regina just looks up and stares into Emma's eyes. Seeing the pleading look in the green orbs, Regina sighs and knows she has no choice. There's no way she can say no to that adorable face.

"Okay. Let's go." Regina laces her fingers through Emma's and they walk out the door towards Graham's station.

* * *

"Ah, Emma and... Regina? What can I do for you?" Emma looks over at Regina, expecting her to answer, but when she sees the fear in the brunette's eyes, she replies to Graham for her.

"I'd like to report a case of child abuse."

Graham's eyebrows shoot up and he speaks with a concerned tone. "And who, might I ask, is the victim?" Emma nods her head towards Regina and the brunette looks down at the ground, eyes blurring. "Regina? You're being abused?"

"Yes." She whispers weakly. "By my mother, Cora." She says, still not moving her eyes from the dusty floor.

"I see. Are there any witnesses? Proof of the actions?" A tear falls from Regina's face and she looks up towards Emma.

"She has bruises." Emma answers, and then looks back at Regina. "Take off your scarf and show him." The brunette does as she's told and slowly unties the scarf around her neck. No matter how many times Emma's seen these dark purple marks, she's still surprised to see how harsh they are. They both look up at Graham, shock plastered on his face, waiting for him to speak.

"Wow." Is all he seems able to say. "I guess I'd better bring Cora in for questioning."

"Yeah. She can't get away with this." Graham nods and escorts the teens out the door while Emma tells him everything that happened in the last few days.

"You two shouldn't go to school today. Go back to Emma's and keep the door locked. Stay safe and I'll go find Cora. Do you want a ride?"

Regina's about to butt in and decline the offer, but Emma sees it coming and quickly answers "Yes."

They get in the back of the squad car and stay silent all the way back to the blonde's apartment. Every so often, quiet sobs escape Regina and tears are still lightly rolling from her eyes. Emma knows exactly what's going through her mind. Regina's relieved, yes, but also guilty and sad because she does love her mother. There's no point in feeling bad though, is there? She doubts her mother will be hurt by this anyways. Just insanely furious.

"You okay?" Emma asks as they step into her room."

"Yes."

"You feel bad, don't you? For your mother?"

"I do. I don't want to and I wish I didn't, because she deserves whatever she's going to get, but, I don't know."

"I get it, Regina. It must be so hard. Just think though, she can't hurt you anymore and we can be happy together, not worrying about sneaking around and hiding."

"Well, we don't know that for sure yet."

"Of course we do. There's no way Graham, or anyone will let her get away with that."

"You're right. There's no way." The brunette states as confidently as possible, yet not convincingly enough for herself to believe. The blonde doesn't believe it either, but she let's it go, because she's confident that everything will be okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sheriff Graham is stepping away from Cora's car, finished putting the boot on it and makes his way up the stairs to the white mansion, loudly knocking on the door. Hearing shuffling on the other side, he prepares himself for what's to come. The door opens and the old brunette steps outside.

"Sheriff Graham? What business could you possibly have with me?"

"I need to bring you in for questioning, ma'am."

"What? Why?"

"A report has been made against you for child abuse." Cora is genuinely taken aback. She honestly didn't believe her daughter had that in her. It must have been that irritating, dimwitted blonde. _I am gonig to destroy her!_ It takes Cora a moment to collect herself and answer with as much nonchalance as she can.

"That's ridiculous. I love my daughter, I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Save it. You're coming with me." Graham takes out his handcuffs and before he's able to cuff the woman, she kicks out her left leg and knocks the sheriff to the ground. She smirks and runs past him to her car. Graham gets up and brushes himself off calmy and smirks to himself as the old woman is unable to drive away. Knowing this woman would put up a fight, before she can do anything about it, he looks around to make sure nobody is watching and grabs Cora's head and smacks it against the steering wheel, knocking her out. He then opens the driver's door and pulls her out, cuffing her.

* * *

Emma and Regina are snuggled on the blonde's bed watching television, anxiously waiting to hear the news. When Emma's phone sings out Bad Romance by Lady Gaga, Regina gives her a look, lightly laughing at her ringtone choice.

"What? Gaga is my guilty pleasure." The blonde laughs as she presses the talk button on her phone. "Hello?"

"Emma? It's Graham."

"Did you find Cora?"

"Yes and I just finished the interview with her."

"So? What's been decided?"

"She's getting charged and at the moment is on her way to jail for a year." Emma lets out a relieved sigh and looks over at Regina. Seeing the hopeful look on the brunette's face, her heart warms and she can't help the tears that fall from her face, matching Regina's.

"Good!"

"Yes. So since Regina is almost eighteen, I'll let her be without getting the foster system involved, since there's really no point in that."

"Thank you so much sheriff!"

"No problem."

Emma hangs up the phone and tells the brunette the good news. They both cry with happy tears and Emma leans in and kisses Regina. They keep their lips sealed for a couple breaths before deepening the kiss and exploring each other's mouths. They break apar, staring deep into the eyes of one another. Now is the time.

"I love you, Regina."

"I love you too, Emma."

The End

* * *

**Author's Note: **I felt so guilty leaving you guys hanging like that, so I decided to get my shit together and end this fic. I know it's not the best ending and it seems a little rushed (cuz it kinda was), but if any of you want to make it your own and change it up, i fully give you permission to that. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for such an abrupt ending. xoxo, Nikayla


End file.
